


By The Grace of the Fire & the Flames

by lunarknightz



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Green Lantern (Comics), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, FIx It, Fix It Fic, Green Lantern - Freeform, Man Out of Time, Post Justice Leauge, Reunion, Steve Trevor is a Green Lantern, Superman Lives, welcome to the justice league, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: In the moment Steve fired his gun, he felt no fear; and so he is chosen.(Or, the one where Steve is chosen to become a Green Lantern and returns to an Earth much different than the one he left behind).





	By The Grace of the Fire & the Flames

It was an ordinary fall night in Kansas when a man fell from the sky onto Martha Kent’s farm. 

To most citizens of the fair state, a being hurtling down into the soil from the cosmos would be, to say the least, a cause for alarm. But Martha Kent was not an ordinary Kansas citizen (oh, she was a member of the Smallville chapter of the DAR, well known in the community for her apple pies, and a registered voter who hadn’t missed an election since she was eighteen, no matter how crucial or minor the issues on the docket, so she appeared normal); but normal had left Martha Kent’s life when she, along with her late husband Jonathan, found a spaceship with a young alien inside of it, who they took home and raised as their own.

In other words, it would take a lot to faze the woman who raised Superman. 

The impact shook the modest farm house. Immediately, Martha leapt into action. The entire back forty, in the direction of the Lang farm was bathed in an eerie green glow. Martha ran towards the light, thinking twice to grab both her cell phone and the emergency pistol she kept hidden by the back door (she was used to weird things happening yes; but she’d also learned to be self-reliant). 

She ran over to the site of the crash, and found a man in the middle of the crash, the green light emanating from him. “Oa…Lost…Home. So lost.” He muttered, his voice hoarse yet soft, barely more than a whisper. Sensing that this man meant no danger, Martha dropped to her knees. She would help this man.

 

******

 

He expected to die.Taking a plane full of poisonous hydrogen gassed bombs and making it explode was both the stupidest and the bravest thing that he’d ever done in his life. It was the only logical solution. If he did nothing, the bombs would detonate- either in Belgium or in their planned destination of London, and kill hundreds if not thousands of people. By taking the plane as far up into the atmosphere as he could, Steve was minimizing the death toll that Doctor Poison’s creation would take, to just one. The needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few, or even the one. 

In the moment that Steve fired his gun, he felt no fear. It was the right thing to do. 

It was in that moment that he was chosen.

Steve closed his eyes; bracing himself for a flash of pain and an explosion that never came. Instead, he was bathed in an eerie green light. The light was emanating from a small object in front of him; squinting, Steve determined it was a ring, shaped curiously, a circle with two small parallel lines on the top and bottom. It almost reminded him of…a lantern?

“They never said anything about this in Sunday School.” He muttered. Should anything surprise him after his adventures with Diana? He guessed not. 

“What do I have to lose?” Steve reached out and grabbed the ring. 

As soon as he touched the ring, Steve was transported, back down onto the cold ground of a battlefield. In front of him was a plane unlike any that he’d ever seen…it looked more like a spaceship out of a dime novel than any plane he’d ever seen. Right by the plane was a red skinned humanoid type creature in a green space suit, spread out on the ground as if he’d been ejected from the plane. His breathing was raggedy and shallow. He was clearly dying.

“Come closer.” The man…the alien?…said. “You have been chosen.”

“Chosen? I….I don’t know what you mean.”

“I don’t have much time. Come closer. I have much to tell you. What is your name?”

“My name is Steve. Steve Trevor.” Steve knelt down next to the alien. “Steve Trevor of Earth.” The alien wheezed. “My name is Abin Sur, and I am a Green Lantern. I protect the sector of space that includes your Earth from otherworldly threats that mean to do it harm. I am but one of many Green Lanterns that protects the universe. I have become an unfortunate victim of your war. I will die soon. As such, I sent my ring to find a worthy successor. And you, Steve Trevor, have been chosen. You are the new Green Lantern.”

“Worthy?”

“To be a Green Lantern, you must be able to resist fear. The ring sensed that you did.”

“To be fair, that may have just been extreme stupidity.”

“The ring has chosen.” Abin Sur insisted. “Put on the ring and repeat after me. The ring will take you to Oa where the guardians will train you.”

 

“Will it take long? I have people that I care about…that I love…that are thinking I’m dead right now, and I’d really like to let them know that I’m not.”

“Repeat after me. Please, Steve.” He pleaded.

Steve took a deep breath, swallowed, and put the ring on his hand, and did as Abin Sur said, repeating him word for word.

_”In brightest day, In blackest night,  
No evil shall escape my sight.Let those who worship evil’s might  
Beware my power—Green Lantern’s light!”_

In that moment, Steve Trevor left Earth—and 1918 behind.

 

******

 

Steve woke with a start, shooting up to a sitting position in the bed in an instant. His eyes now wide open, he took in his surroundings. It was a bedroom; wooden walls and simply decorated. It reminded him of Earth, a farm house like his Aunt Clarisse had lived in. Was he back on Earth? His memories felt jumbled, and he sighed, trying to work out all that had happened.

His life hadn’t been the same since he’d taken the notebook from Doctor Poison. He thought of meeting Diana and falling in love with her, while trying to stop the world from being destroyed. Steve remembered saying goodbye to her, telling her that he loved her, and jumping into a plane, determined to blow himself up.For the longest time, he’d been training on Oa. He was but one of nearly a thousand Green Lanterns, chosen to be a type of intergalactic police man for a host of blue skinned omniscient aliens. It was weird, but true.

 

The ring allowed Steve to channel his willpower and imagination to have incomprehensible powers and abilities. He could fly or create any sort of construct that he could imagine. As a Green Lantern, he’d spent time training and going on different missions. He’d lost track of how long he’d been gone. Hell, his friends were sure to think he was dead, by now. He’d have a hell of a story to tell them. Steve could wait no longer to go find them….and Diana. 

 

Oh, Diana. Steve had girlfriends before, but he’d never fallen for someone so fully…and so quickly as he had for Diana. In the midst of her crazy mission in this crazy war, he’d fallen head over heels for the Amazon. He wanted to have a life with her; and now it was a possibility. She’d never left his head or his heart—often he used his ring to create a specter of her image, to keep her close, in a way, until he could get back home. And now…if he was on Earth….they had more time. 

Finally.

“I have to go.” he muttered. 

“Hold on there slugger.” A slender woman, middle aged with dark hair lined with a silverly gray said from the doorway. “Good to see that you’re up and about. You had quite a fall, so I’d think it would be best for you to take it easy.”

“I’ll take that under consideration.” Steve sighed. “Am I correct that I’m on Earth?”

“Well, yes.”“Would you mind letting me know exactly where on Earth I am?”

“Kansas. You’re just outside of Smallville, Kansas.”

“Kansas.” Steve sighed. “Okay, I can work with that. I think Chief had some people he knows in Kanasas, and maybe they can get a message to him…or do you have a phone book? Or a library?”

“There’s a library in town. Haven’t gotten a phone book in years, though. If there’s anything in particular that you’re looking for, the fastest way to find it would be on the internet.”

“The Internet? What in the world is that? Some sort of fishing net? How is that going to help anything?”

“You really are from a different world.” The woman sighed. “I miss the days when nobody was on the internet, when people weren’t chained to their phones.”

“What are you talking about?” This conversation was quickly growing too weird for Steve’s liking. “I thank you for your hospitality, but I really need to go find my friends. They’ve got to be worried about me.”

“I’m sure that they are.” She said softly. “Do you have their phone number? I’d be glad to give them a call.”

“They’ve been at war. They don’t exactly have a set phone number.”

“In Iraq?”

“In Belgium. Right in the middle of _the war_. The war to end all wars. Iraq….I’ve never even heard of such a place.”

“The war to end all wars?” She frowned, remembering her history. “Do you mind…telling me your name?”

“I’m Steve. Steve Trevor.”

“And I’m Martha. I’m afraid this may be a great shock to you, and I’m not quite sure how to say this…but the war to end all wars ended a long time ago.”

He shrugged. “I’ve been away for awhile.”

“They taught us about that war in history class. That’s what they called the First World War, Steve.”

“There was another one?” He snorted, incredulously. 

“There have been several.” She sighed. “Seems like there’s another one popping up all the time, those fools in Washington…”

 

“Glad to see some things haven’t changed…”

“Steve, there’s no easy way to put this.”

“Then just tell me!” He pleaded.

“Today is October 15th, 2017.” 

The color drained from Steve’s face, turning him white as a sheet. The ring on his hand began to glow that same, eerie green glow she’d seen earlier.“You’re lying! It’s 1918!” He yelled, giving into anger and despair, as he lunged in Martha’s direction.

Martha sprayed him with a can of mace, a gift given by Alfred for in case of just such an incident.

Steve dropped unconscious, to the floor.

 

******

 

Steve opens his eyes to a humdinger of a headache. He is in the same bedroom as earlier, stuck in the nightmare of 2017. 

“And here I was, hoping this was just a dream.” He sighs. It couldn’t be true. He’d been gone for 100 years? His friends….Diana…surely by now they were all dead? And they’d died, thinking he was dead. 

“Afraid not.” A man, clad in a other-wordly uniform sat in a chair beside the bed. He had dark, slicked back hair, and was tall and well muscled. “Seems like you’re awake again.” He put down the copy of _The Daily Planet_ he’d been reading. “I don’t take kindly to when people upset my friends, like Martha Kent.”

The uniform…he knew that uniform from the Guardian’s records. “Krypton.” Steve said, the glyph on the man’s chest seeming familiar. “You’re from Krypton. The glyph on your chest…it means hope.”

“How did you know that?” “I had a very extensive other worldly education.” Steve sighed. “Ever hear of Oa? But I thought Krypton…exploded.”

“Krypton did explode. I escaped.” The man stated. “Oa. According to what I’ve read in the Kryptonian records, that is the home of the Green Lanterns? Are you…a Green Lantern?”

“Steve Trevor.” Steve stuck out his hand. “Official Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Which includes Earth and the surrounding planets.”

“Even Pluto?”

“Pluto?”

“That wasn’t a planet for you?” The man sighed. “I should have known that, sorry. My name is Kal-El. But here on Earth, they call me Superman.” He shook Steve’s hand.

“Superman?”

“My biology is a little different, being from Krypton; and being here on Earth gives me super powers, like super speed, flight…being able leap tall buildings in a single bound…things like that.”“That’s neat.”“Trust me, I know that you’re going through a lot right now. Things have changed since you’ve been gone, and the world is a whole lot different than it used to be. I’ve been there.”

“You have?”

“A while back…I died.”

“You died…?” Steve backed away from Superman.

“I got better.” Superman shrugged. “There was a bit of an adjustment period…to being alive again. But I got through it…with the help of my friends…friends who, like me are a little different than your average man. We use our abilities to help others, and save the world from things that would mean to harm it. From everything I know about Green Lanterns, that’s something that you are bound to do anyway. It will take a lot to get used to this world, but if you’d like, my friends and I can help you get used to this world. And you just might be able to save it.”

“I’m an antique with a magical ring.” Steve sighed. “I don’t see how I can be of help.”

“At least come and meet my friends, and hear them out. We may be just what you need. If nothing else, we have exhaustive resources, and we would be able to find any relatives of your friends or family that may still be living. Martha said that you were from 1918…”

“I am….I was. I’m a little confused on the tense?”

“What do you have to lose? If you don’t want to be part of our team, you can leave and go back to Oa or wherever you want to be, Steve. But give 2017 a chance?”

Steve paused. “Okay.”

“Great.” Superman nodded. “But first, apologize to Mrs. Kent.”

 

******

 

“This is a cave.”

“The guy who pretty much bankrolls the league is called Batman. It goes with his whole mystique. Not exactly my style, but my day job certainly can’t pay for anything near this…”

“You have a day job?”

“Something has to pay the bills.” Superman nodded. “So anyway, this is the Bat Cave. Home of the Justice League of America. Or the Justice League. Maybe the Justice Society? We’re still kind of workshopping names.” 

 

He lead Steve over to a row of paintings on the side of the cave; with pictures of each of the members on the wall. “I’m a member, naturally, and there’s Batman. Dresses like a Bat and is one of the greatest detectives, I’ve ever known. But don’t get on his bad side, trust me. And then there’s The Flash…he’s the fastest man alive. Then we have Aquaman, who is actually the King of Atlantis….yeah, Atlantis is real.” Superman looked at Steve, expecting more of a reaction.

 

“I’m in a cave owned by a man who dresses as a bat to fight crime, talking to an alien, while I wear a magical alien ring on my hand; and I’ve missed a century of my life. And even in my own century, I’d seen my share of the incredible.” Steve sighed, thinking of Diana. “Atlantis being real seems just about par for the course right now.”

“Oh.” Superman shrugged. “And this is Cyborg…half man, half robot…”

“Robots are real?” Steve was impressed. And then he saw the next portrait, and his heart fell out of his chest.

“That’s Wonder Woman. She’s an..”

“Amazon warrior.” Steve interrupted. “Daughter of the Queen of the Amazons. I…I knew…I know…she saved my life.” His chest felt bubbly, full of air and joy that he couldn’t quite explain. “Diana…she’s alive? Where is she? I have to go to her.”

“She’s here.” Diana’s spoke softly from the other side of the cave.

“Diana.” 

It was impossible, but she was there, every inch as lovely as she’d been in 1918. Breathing, alive and young…Steve wanted nothing more than to go to her, and hold her as he’d been dreaming of since he’d said goodbye on the battlefield…yet he was frozen, too shocked to move.

 

“Steve.” Diana seemed near tears. “How can this be? I saw you die. You’ve been gone for over one hundred years.”

“I was dead, I was supposed to die, I shot the gas to blow up the plane, and before I knew it, I was chosen. The war killed another Green Lantern, and his super powered ring chose me to replace him. I had to go to a whole other planet and train, and I never meant to be gone so long. I didn’t want to leave you. I wanted more time, breakfasts and growing old, and dancing, and oh, everything. With you. I meant what I said, Diana….I love you.”

“I never got the chance,” She said, walking closer, looking at Steve as if in a daze. “To tell you how I felt. I love you, Steve Trevor.”

They moved together in perfect synch, coming together in a perfect embrace. At first they just hugged, pulling each other tight. Diana delighted at the feel of his chest, the steady rhythm of his breath. Steve pushed her dark locks away from her face, grinning so hard he felt his face would break. They stood for several minutes, grinning like fools at one another, until Diana took the initiative and closed the space between them, kissing him deeply and truly.

 

“Well according to _The Princess Bride_ , I’m pretty sure that kiss is going to leave all of the other passionate and more kisses in history all behind.” Batman said, appearing seemingly from nowhere.

“You know _The Princess Bride_?” Superman raised his eyebrow at Batman. "Seriously?"

 

“I do get out. Occasionally.”

“Really?”

“It’s also one of Alfred’s favorite movies.” Batman shrugged. “I’m an enigma.”

“....Right.” Superman nodded, not entirely convinced. 

“So you knew about this?”

“I had my suspicions. Diana’s not exactly an open book, Smallville, but when we first met, she was chasing a photo that Luthor had. A picture of Diana and our new league member back in 1918, during the First World War. When your Mom wasn’t able to get in contact with your right away, she contacted Alfred, and I was able to cross reference the picture. It seemed like it had to be him or some kind of crazy impostor, and either way the cave would be the safest place to confront it…and Diana would be able to tell if he was the real deal.”

“Which he is.”

“It looks that way. She certainly never greets me like that.”

“So you planned this reunion?”

Batman nodded. “I never have to worry about getting her a Secret Santa gift again.”

 

“I never knew that you _cared_ about Secret Santa.”

“Like I said, I’m an enigma.”

“Do you think they’ll ever come up from air?” Superman frowned, looking at the couple still locked in a passionate embrace.

“How long did it take you and Lois to come up for air after your resurrection? And they’ve been separated for a century.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by spending lots of time reading Wondertrev and watching Chris Pine movies, which led me to find articles/remember that at one time Chris Pine was rumored to be in the running for the Green Lantern movie but ended up being Steve instead. While there are certainly no complaints about him being Steve, it inspired the idea for a fic with Steve being the Green Lantern. Because there can't be enough fic where Steve lives, right??
> 
> Title taken from "Believer" by Imagine Dragons.


End file.
